


One summer ago

by notmeagain



Series: Summer-verse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Nico it felt like a romantic comedy but this was better because it was real.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Companion piece to Fun at Summer Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One summer ago

**Author's Note:**

> How Nico and Will happened in the events of Summer Camp

It was the week after Percy got into a fight with the hot blond guy from the camp next door when Nico di Angelo came.

Will was the first to greet him at 5:00 in morning when he arrived. Why was Will awake and by the camp’s entrance at 5:00 AM you ask? He was surprise suprise a health buff. Waking up early, doing very early morning yoga, and eating healthy were kind of his thing.

Nico’s motorcycle interrupted the usual serene morning. He was just doing the warrior pose when the rev of Nico’s engine destroyed the peace and quiet.

Nico stopped right in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Will asked smiling brightly. Just because his morning routine was probably ruined doesn’t mean he had to be rude.

\--

Nico was tired, hungry, and he was just always generally grumpy so to be greeted so warmly and brightly so early in the goddamn morning was a surprise. It took him a moment to recover. A long moment apparently since Yoga dude started to look concerned.

“Oh. Um. Yeah, I’m looking for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I was sent by camp management about the whole canoe thing?” he asked when he recovered

“Well I’m guessing they’re still asleep since it’s-” Will looks at his watch “- 5:10 AM but I can take you to the Big House, it’s where the counselors sleep, and you can wait there or eat something?”

The offer of food instantly picked Nico’s spirits up, “Sounds great”

“Okay, cool.” Will rolled up his yoga mat and picked up his water bottle

After Will showed Nico where to park his motorcycle they started to go to the Big House. It was a house that was big to put it simply. It had 10 bedrooms and 3 baths a pretty big kitchen and dining area, and a living room.

“I’m Will by the way,” Will said

“Nico.”

“You already said that.”

“Right.”

The walk was quiet the rest of the way. When they entered Will paused maybe wanting to sense some sort of movement in the house to know if anyone was awake. It was so quiet that if they were in a horror movie someone would surely be hacking them to pieces any moment. Luckily, they weren’t in a horror movie. If Nico was being honest with Will, looking the way he did with the blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, lean muscled body, they were more likely in a rom-com than anything. He realized he was staring when Will raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry.” He tried to explain “I’m just tired.”

“Okay, you want breakfast?” Will asked “I can make a mean bowl of cereal and poptarts,” Will said cheerily

“I’ll have poptarts thanks,” Nico said gratefully.

Will laughed “I was kidding about the poptarts, you know that’s not healthy right? I’m making a proper breakfast”

“What’s a proper breakfast? Also, why would you lie about poptarts? That’s mean”

Will laughed and said “A proper breakfast consists of eggs, pancakes, fresh fruits, waffles, maybe some sausages and turkey bacon,” shuffling to the kitchen with Nico following him

“Wow, you take breakfast seriously,” Nico said as he watched Will go from cupboard to cupboard getting stuff ready

“It is the most important meal of the day,” Will said distractedly

“Need any help?” Nico asked because his mother raised him right

Will chuckled “That’s sweet but I got it. Go sit. You want a drink?”

Nico sat, got served a drink and then watched Will for 30 minutes as he made breakfast.

 _Can this man get any more stereotypical?_ Nico thought.

He already felt like he was in a rom-com no need to make Will the stereotypical heart throb with the nice face, nice body, and nice cooking skills apparently. Now, all Nico needed to know was where the attractive yet non-intimidating lead girl is because he already knew he was going to be set up as the gay best friend

“Woah,” Nico commented “How many people are you feeding?”

Will counted in his head “7 plus you”

“Oh, so you always cook for like 8 people?”

“Yes. Now, eat. The others will probably be awake in-” Will looked at his watch “- an hour. Shit. The food is gonna get cold.” Then he shrugged and said “well, I cooked it so who cares if it gets cold.”

Nico stared at the food.

“Eat up,” Will said getting some waffles and pouring some syrup on it

Nico does what he is told and stuffs his face because he just drove to this stupid camp via motorcycle that took him 3 hours to get to. If his father didn’t insist and bribe him by buying rare mythomagic cards he wouldn’t even be here not that he was complaining at the moment.

“So,what are you going to do here exactly?” Will suddenly asked

“I was sent here by Hades to keep an eye out for any reckless behaviour from both camps,” Nico answered between mouthfuls of pancakes and the occasional fruit

“Things are getting a bit out of hand.”

“Yeah. I saw the pictures.”

“So, you’ll be staying with us then?”

“Well, yeah, but I’ll be going back and forth between the camps so I’ll be staying at both, technically,” Nico explained

“Sounds tiring”

“I’m used to it”

“You look it,” Will commented before he can stop himself

Nico didn’t take the dig as offensive but he did sort of feel self-conscious now since he remembered that he has been holed up in his room since the start of summer so he probably looked pale, thin, and had bags under his eyes. He usually didn’t mind looking tired all the time but in front of Will, the stereotypical blue-eyed heart throb, he felt like he should have at least combed his hair that probably had a bad case of helmet hair

Seeing Nico suddenly become uncomfortable Will tried to reassure him “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way it’s just that you look tired.”

“Unlike you who looks well rested and the very pinnacle of health” Nico said

Will smiled “Nothing like a good night sleep.”

“A good night sleep wonder what that feels like,” Nico said sarcastically which only made Will smile even more

“It’s feels sweet. You should try it sometime,” Will said

Nico laughed, it had been a while since Nico actually laughed but it wasn’t difficult around Mr. Actual sunshine. Good god did Nico want out of this rom-com because he was starting to become less like Gay Best friend and more Dude who is in love with the Heart throb.

Will was about to say something when someone walked in the kitchen.

“I smelled food,” Percy said groggily

“Good morning to you too, Percy” said Will

“Percy,” Nico greeted

Percy almost jumped out of his skin. It was hilarious seeing Percy clad only in boxers barely awake scream like a baby.

“Nico, damn it, you were supposed to _tell_ me when you were going to get here not just show up,” Percy scolded

Nico shrugged while Will was just amused by all of this.

Percy and Nico discussed the arrangement while everyone else filed into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with people after just a couple of minutes. There was the scary blonde Annabeth, the very scary brunette Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris, Lee who was Will’s brother, and Piper whose eye color changed from time to time which was disconcerting, she had that I’m-not-like-other-girls vibe going on.

 _Oh, her_ Nico thought _If this was a rom-com she’d definitely be the lead girl_

Percy caught them all up on what Nico was doing here and where he would be staying.

“I set up your room already,” Percy said “since you and Will already know each other and have had breakfast why don’t you show him to your room?”

“Alright,” Will agreed and gestured to Nico to come on

They made their way up the three flights of stairs Nico’s bag was getting heavier and he wants to curse himself for packing all those jackets.

They made it to the third floor; it had 5 rooms and one bathroom at the end of the hallway.

They walked to the second one on the left

“So this is your room,” Will gestured grandly as he opened the door to reveal a room with a window, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair.

“Wow, fancy,” Nico said

Will chuckled “It’s not much but hey it’s summer camp”

Nico snorted “Yeah, don’t remind me.”

“It’s not that bad. Oh and if you need anything my room is just across yours.”

“Really?” Nico asked

“Don’t look so excited.”

“I wasn’t-“

“I’m kidding, Nico.” Will said grinning as Nico flustered “I’ll leave you to get unpacked.”

And unpack Nico did and then collapsed on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

\--

He woke up when Will started knocking on his door.

“Go away!” Nico said

“It’s Will! Wake up!” Will said still knocking

“Uuuuuuurgh,” Nico said as he got up and opened the door

“Good morning sunshine!” Will greeted brightly

 “What time is it?” Nico asked

“9:30. C’mon, I was tasked to show you around,” Will said

Nico took a moment to look at what Will was wearing, an orange shirt, shorts that reach just above his knees, attached to his pocket was a walkie-talkie, and sneakers.  Which made Nico think about what he was wearing; black ripped jeans, black beat-up sneakers, a gray shirt, and a leather jacket, all of which he fell asleep wearing.

“Er, sure, can I take a quick shower first?” Nico asked

“Sure no problem but I have to warn you that all the hot water is gone now,” Will said then headed to the stairs

\--

Will was not lying when he said there was no more cold water. Nico got the coldest shower of his life. After that, he dressed quickly in some black jeans that were ripped not by decision but because he did not like shopping, a gray shirt, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. He liked black. Then he headed downstairs.

\--

The camp was surprisingly big and Will was pointing to things and Nico nodded and trudged along with him. They ended up at the camp clinic/infirmary.

“And this is where I am most of the day,” Will said

“You’re the camp medic?” Nico asked warily. Will seemed about his age so it was kind of concerning if a 19 year old was left in charge of being the camp’s doctor unless, “What are you like a prodigy? Those super geniuses who graduate med-school at like 15?”

Will snorted “I wish. No, I’m a pre-med student. I work here as a trainee plus I get paid so yeah,” Will said smiling at him

“Cool. I’m here because my father wanted me out of the house,” Nico said

“And because you need to keep peace between the camps,” Will said it like it was a prophecy

Nico rolled his eye but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling

 “Wait, where are the adults at this place?” Nico asked

“Hm?” Will asked distracted he was walking with Nico inside the clinic/infirmary and got caught up looking at him.

“What?” Nico asked

“Nothing,” Will said snapping out of it “There are legitimate nurses and doctors that come here but they change every day, the food people go straight to the canteen, we chat sometimes, and well that’s about it. Also, there’s Chiron who comes here once a week to make double sure no one is dying.”

“So, this camp is basically run by a bunch of college kids?” Nico said following Will inside

“Oh yeah, but we’re _responsible_ college kids,” Will said turning the lights and fan on, he began unpacking some boxes of medical kits

“Of course you are,” Nico said leaning back at the wall across from him as he watched Will stack the shelves

“Oh c’mon, we’ve been certified,” Will said

“By who?”

“The Summer Camp Association Board.”

“S-C-A-B.  Wait, Association Board? That’s doesn’t sound real.”

“It’s not,”

Nico tried for a glare but then his face decided to grin “Jerk,” he commented

“Not my fault you’re gullible,” Will winked and turned back to shelving

Nico blushed and looked away clearing his throat “You need, um, help?” he asked because again his mother raised a polite kid

“No, it’s fine you just stand there and brood,” Will said and Nico did not know if he was being sarcastic

Will glanced at Nico and said smiling “I’m kidding about the brooding part.”

“Of course,” Nico said blushing again this time Will noticed

Will turned to him fully looking at him curiously “You okay?” he said stepping closer to Nico

“Fine,” Nico replied looking away blushing deeper

“You sure?” he was about a feet away then suddenly Will got closer to Nico’s face

“Yeah...”

“Do you feel hot? With the heat and your jacket,” Will said

“I, erm, well...” Nico flushed harder not because of the heat or his jacket were but because of the fact that Will’s face was getting closer and closer

“You sure you’re okay,” Will said stepping back a bit

“Totally. Fine. Super,” Nico mumbled out

 For the whole first summer at playing mediator Nico would start the day with talking to Percy or Annabeth or any other counselor but then always end up with Will one way or another.

The first day it happened he was with Jason when they first went to Camp Half-Blood together to talk about the lake schedule with Percy and Annabeth. Then somehow Jason got hit over the head with a ball that bounced off his head and to Nico’s gut. They were both brought to the clinic/infirmary where Jason was treated for his head injury by a certified nurse while Percy snickered to himself.  Jason lay there glaring at Percy while Nico was being treated by Will.

He was lying on a cot with his jacket bundled up beside him when Will showed up.

“Lift your shirt up,” Will said

“Is that a come on?” Nico asked jokingly

“Yes,” Will said grinning

Nico rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt up

“Woah,” Will said

Nico knows he doesn’t have the body Will had but given the fact that Nico only ate fast food and did not exercise he thought he had a pretty nice build

“I mean,” Will amended “You’ve got a volleyball sized bruise on your stomach”

“Well, I did get hit by a volleyball so...” Nico said

Will poked his stomach

“Ow!” Nico complained “I thought you were a medical professional!”

“No, I’m not” Will teased as he poked his stomach gently again

“Stop it!” Nico said smiling; he couldn’t make himself be annoyed

Will started laughing “You big baby, it’s just a bruise.”

“I might have internal bleeding,” Nico said

Will raised his eyebrow “Do feel like vomiting or coughing up blood?”

“No,”

“Then you don’t have internal bleeding, you big baby,” Will poked his stomach a final time then went to get an ice pack

Will set the ice pack down to Nico’s stomach he let out a content sigh

“But seriously how are you feeling?” Will asked concerned

Before he could reply Jason and Percy started bickering loudly across the room.

Jason was still lying down while Percy was standing beside him. Reyna went back to Camp Jupiter because she didn’t want to leave Frank alone with Octavian to run the camp.

“I did not _will_ the volleyball to hit you in the head!” Percy said

“Oh yeah, so it just accidentally hit me over the head from across the fucking camp!” Jason practically growled

“Yes!” Percy insisted

“Like, hell am I going to believe that,” Jason said

“Then don’t. You have a knack for being wrong.”

Percy and Jason continued arguing for a while when Will said to Nico “Bet you five bucks they get together by the end of the week,”

“You’re on,” Nico said grinning

“You sound pretty confident,” Will noticed

“You don’t know Percy and Jason like I do,” Nico said

“You know them?” Will asked

“Yeah, my father knows their dads so we’ve been sort of friends,” Nico said picking at his jacket

Will sensed that Nico might be hiding something so he let the topic go

“That’s cheating,” Will went for instead

“What is?”

“You know both of them and you willingly let me bet you five bucks. That’s cheating,” Will explained

“That’s having an advantage,” Nico said

“Whatever, cheater,” Will said

“I thought I was a big baby?” Nico asked

Will poked the ice pack and Nico gave an exaggerated groan “Owwwww”

“You can be both a big baby cheater,” Will said

“That’s harsh. My feelings are hurt,” Nico

Will rolled his eyes affectionately and gave Nico one last poke “I’m going to go help the nurse out with Jason.”

\--

The last time Nico ended up with Will was the last day of summer camp Will came up to Nico while he was eating dinner in the Big House because he missed dinner at the canteen. Will and Nico made more bets during the summer and Nico was already 55 dollars richer since he came here because of that betting pool he started.

“Admitting defeat?” Nico asked as Will plopped down at the sit in front of him

“They seem more adamant at fighting than ever,” Will said exasperated

“Yeah,” Nico agreed

“I mean are they blind?”

“No, they’re idiots,” Nico said

“I can’t argue with that,” Will said “What are you doing here?”

“Um, eating?”

“No, I meant couldn’t you have stayed in Camp Jupiter?”

He could have. Really, he could he had a bed their and everything but he couldn’t make himself stay there when he knew Will was here plus it would not abide by the laws of romantic comedies if he was all the way over there when he could be here with Will

“I don’t like their camp food or any camp food but you have poptarts here so,” Nico explained which was true but not the whole truth

“Surely, not _all_ camp food”

“Nope. I don’t like all of them,” Nico said adamantly

“So, you don’t like s’mores.”

“Can’t like something I’ve never had.”

Will gasped “You’ve never had s’mores?”

“No, is that bad?”

“Very bad but lucky for you that can be easily fixed,” Will beamed at him

Nico finished up his poptarts and then they got some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate from the kitchen and then Nico followed Will to the campfire

“C’mon slowpoke,” Will said

“I’m a big baby, a cheater, a meanie, a lurker and now slowpoke?” Nico asked his nicknames have been accumulating for the past weeks

“You’re a variety of things” Will smiled at him

This is the part of the rom-com where Nico would realize that he has fallen for the heart throb that is Mr. Will Solace, but alas, he realized that way before this moment.

By the time they got to the campfire pit it was already put out

“Aw, well I guess I’ll never get to eat s’mores ever,” Nico said not at all disappointed

“I _know_ how to start a fire,” Will said and then he did

After 5 minutes they were all set up then Will’s walking talkie started gurgling

“Fire-crrr-No one—put it out—crrrr—Clarisse!—crr” the walkie talkie said

“No, it’s just me. I’m with Nico, I’ll put it out after we’re done,” Will said to the thing

“crr---- Nico?--- crrr--- DATE----crrr--- Ooooohh--- crr--- Kiss! --- crrr”  the walkie talkie said

Nico did not understand a thing that came out of the walkie talkie but apparently Will did because he blushed and then said “Whatever, bye.”

Will looked at Nico and said “Let’s get started”

After instructing Nico about the intricacies of making s’mores Nico was about to eat his first one.

He took a messy bite and Will laughed.

Sometimes Nico was becoming much too adorable of course Will has been thinking that for a while now. This crush on Nico was coming on too fast to be good for him since he just met the guy recently.

Nico was thinking the exact same thing only about Will.

They stayed by the fire eating s’mores and telling stories when Will got to thinking about Nico.

Who wouldn’t have a crush on Nico when he was this mysterious dark person but then was actually a dork on the inside? The way his eyes lit up when he talked about mythomagic, his love for black clothes and leather jackets.

 Nico blurted out “We’re like in a romantic comedy”

“What?” Will asked surprised

“Did I say that out loud?” Nico asked embarrassed

“Oh yes you very much said that out loud,” Will was smiling so bright Nico might go blind

“Well, you see- Ahh... um,” Before Nico could make out a proper response in true romantic comedy cliché fashion it started to rain. Hard.

“Let’s go!” Will said grabbing their stuff and Nico’s hand

Nico tried to hide under his jacket but it was pretty much useless.

They were soaked by the time they got to the Big House’s porch

“Well, there went that moment,” Nico muttered hoping he wasn’t actually heard

“Now, it really seems like we’re in a romantic comedy,” Will commented

Nico’s ears burned red “Look, about that-”

“So, am I the nice heart throb guy with the amazing good looks?” Will said grinning at him

 _Well, it was no use to lying about it now_ , Nico thought

“Yes,” Nico said embarrassed

“Does that make you the hot girl the nice guy falls in love with?” Will asked smiling down at him

“Wha—What? What are you talking about- Wha- I mean-” Nico spluttered

Will moved closer to Nico forcing him to look up “Nico?” he said almost whispering their faces so close together

“God, I hope so,” Nico breathed

Will cupped his face with both his hands and said “You are.” Then closed the gap between them

It was one of those sweet romantic kisses like in the movies. Will’s hand were hold Nico’s face close while Nico’s hand found their way on Will’s chest, they were wet from the rain but they weren’t cold. When they pulled apart they were both smiling. They rested their foreheads against each other Will still cradling Nico’s head while Nico held Will’s hands.

That was the perfect time to ruin their moment suddenly the door swung open to reveal Percy and Annabeth grinning.

The new couple pulled apart quickly.

“I told you they were fine,” Annabeth told Percy

“More than fine it seems,” Percy said grinning

“C’mon Percy, let’s leave the lovebirds alone,” Annabeth said heading up the stairs pulling Percy with him

“Agreed. Oh and guys, don’t forget to use protection,” Percy said over his shoulder

Nico choked on air. Will laughed.

\--

The day there were supposed to leave camp Nico found himself behind the clinic/infirmary being kissed very very _very_ soundly but a tall, tanned, blond, blue-eyed, handsome, health buff.

“Text me.” Will said between kisses

“Okay,” Nico replied then resumed to more kissing

“Every.” Kiss “day.”

“Okay.”

Kiss.

“Call.” Kiss “Me.” Kiss “Every.” Kiss “Day.” Kiss

“Promise,” Nico said breathlessly as he went for another kiss

Will pulled away but still holding Nico close “But, seriously can you start actually eating healthier and sleeping?”

“You’re not going to lecture me about my daily habits on our last day together are you?”

“I’m tempted to.”

“Let’s go back to kissing, yes?” Nico asked hopefully

Will was never one to resist Nico when he was being this adorable so he obliged him and went back to making out.

Will pulled back again and Nico pouted

“What now?” Nico complained

“It’s almost time to leave,” Will said

“Why do you always have to be right?” Nico whined

“It’s because I’m a medical professional,” Will explained

“No, you’re not,” Nico said

“Well, not yet anyway,” Will smiled at him.

They made their way out of camp hand in hand.

Will got into his car and Nico got on his motorcycle with one last glance at each other they drove away until they saw each other again next summer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
